The Hug That Lit a Fire inside my Frozen Body
by Karsten69
Summary: What Neaki has been thinking about ever since that hug Mieli bestowed upon her. Yuri. yeah since I think it's too bad to separate coupling by gender in our enlightened age. we need more dating sims with bisexual choices.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avalon Code, nor do I own the characters. Warning Yuri, Neaki x Mieli. Spoiler.

The Hug That Lit a Fire inside My Frozen Body.

"_That time Mieli gave me a hug… I could feel a tingling inside of me, a surge of flaming emotions arose within me, is this how Rempo feels like everyday? It's not unpleasant although it is an unfamiliar feeling. Never before in all those millennia and eternities have I ever felt such a huge amount of emotions towards a single person, let__ alone one of my fellow spirits. I can't really talk with anyone about it, Rempo would laugh at me and Ur would lecture me on appropriate behaviour, Mieli…" _A warm blush spread across her face_, "I can't talk it over with her… I wonder if Tia would listen to my problems…_

She materialised herself from the book on a sunny day and looked around for Tia, it seemed she and the book were at Sunny Hill resting in the shade of the tree, perfect the other spirits are still sleeping, (Tia… I need to talk about something with someone…)

Tia sat up looked at Neaki, nodded like the silent girl she was but decided to ask, "It's pretty rare for you to ask for something, I'm happy you trust me enough to share your worries with." With that there was a flash and Neaki's shackles were removed.

"…I can talk… our bonds of trust have increased enough for this to happen." Neaki looked really grateful, "My problem is with Mieli, well not with her per see." She hastily added when Tia crooked an eyebrow, "It's more with the things I'm feeling towards her, whenever I look at her I blush and every time she hugs or compliments me I feel happy…"

The two of them did not know that Mieli had awoken from the book and was about to say hi when she heard what Neaki said about her, "_She feels that way… about me_?" Mieli looked baffled, confused but strangely happy.

Tia smiled to herself as a breeze swooped over the area carrying with it a few leaves, "It sounds like you're in love with Mieli." The ice spirit blushed deep red she was beginning to look like Rempo in terms of colours, "When did it happen? That you began feeling those things for her?"

"D-Do you remember the time where she hugged me because she was feeling hot? Ever since then I began betting nervous when looking at her."

It was silent for a few minutes before Neaki spoke again, "D-Do you find it weird that I love Mieli? I mean you ARE creating the next world."

Tia shook her head and caught a glimpse of the forest spirit, giggling to herself for quite a while, "No I don't find it weird, after all I love Fana much the same way. It may be wrong in this world but I will change it for the next world so everyone can be happier." Two spirits looked quite shocked but pleased with the reaction so the chosen one continued her tale, "So when do you plan to tell that girl about your feelings?" the ice guardian looked down to the ground and was about to say '_I can't tell her that_' When she got glomped by that very same girl as the forest spirit yelled, "I LOVE YOU NEAKI!" after screaming that, she kissed that icy girl on the lips passionately.

Tia saw them make out that fiercely and were reminded about the fateful decision she was to make with her own dream girl, _"I have to tell her soon, or that Kamui will get in my way.

* * *

_

Omake; "So Neaki what would you do if Rempo kissed Mieli?" Tia asked as she spoke about the topic.

"I would snuff out his burning will." It was a cold reply from a cold spirit, warm only to one person.

* * *

I hope I did well, I mean I have only gone through the game once, and that scene got stuck in my head for all this time. I also got lots of other ideas for Avalon Code

A series of onehots will be made, including Neaki x Tia and Mieli x Tia , Anwar x Tia, Rex x Tia, Sylphy x Tira,


End file.
